When You Move Closer
by Nikki Pond
Summary: 11/OC (Time Lady) - The Doctor receives a distress signal which only a Time Lord could do. Could there be another living Time Lord out there? Hopes raised, he follows it. He then finds a Time Lady who has survived from the Time War. A Time Lady whom he had once fallen in love? Will she accept a chance to travel with him? Full Summary inside... AU to Series 6 and onwards
1. I Don't Want To Be Alone

**When You Look Closer **written by Nikki Pond

**Summary:**

11/OC (Time Lady) – The Doctor receives a distress signal which only a Time Lord could do. Could there be another living Time Lord out there? Hopes raised, he follows it. He then finds a Time Lady who has survived from the Time War. A Time Lady whom he had once fallen in love? Will she accept her last chance to travel with him after the things she done at her part? Will the Doctor be able to tell his feelings for her? Will the Time Lady forgive him for what he had done to their people? And When will they look closer that could make them realize something they have notice

**Category: **Hurt&Comfort/Angst (flashbacks)/Romance/Adventure/Sci-fi.

**Author's Note: **Welcome to my very first #1 Time Lady fanfic although she's not the first Time Lady I planned. I want to say that this story will be more of a creative and seeing things that might bring the Doctor closer to this Time Lady :) I will not reveal the Time Lady's name since we'll find out eventually plus I want it to be a mystery, so in this chapter will be someone's chapter. I haven't written the further chapters due to focusing on my other fanfics and school. So this story will be set to 'HIATUS'. I wanted to publish this early it's because she's kind of my favorite Time Lady to write and I promise to be back for this story after I finish the rest of my fanfics. Anyway, this story will start at the episode 'The Doctor's Wife' and continue onwards…. I'm currently debating if I should make this story 1 book or not. The Time Lady – I picture her is already on the book cover. Anyway, Please Review! And tell me what you think of my Time Lady OC story :) Ohh I almost forgot – LizzeXX is my inspiration ;) Please Review and Tell me what you think!

**Update 1:** This story was previously known as 'When You Look Closer' but then later changed to 'When You Move Closer' and today, this title of the story can be either When You Move Closer or When You Look Closer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who and it all belongs to BBC. I own some OC's I created in this story and my #1 Time Lady :D

* * *

**Chapter One: I Don't Want To Be Alone **

She knew her people always told her the same thing again and again…. 'When You Look Closer….you'll eventually realize what you want and you need. It was like a prophecy to her, like she was a chosen one or something but right now…she's alone.

She's afraid and scared….She pleaded anyone to come for her and trying to use her telepathic to call for help but no one. Sooner or Later, she did, she met a lovely bloke name the Corsair and he was a lovely guy but till….No! She did not want to think what happened to him.

She knew about the Time War and heard what happened according to the Corsair, that they're gone.

Gone for a very long time and there was nothing she could do. She lost her family and friends and…her love life, who is now gone. She regretted leaving Gallifrey but she never regretted leaving the man she loves because of how he done and she'll _never_ forgive him, never.

She's all alone….

She feels nothing. Nothing at all, just a broken person with no one there to make her see it. No one there to inspire her and say that she's never alone. Well there's only one person in her life who always said to her 'You're not alone because I'm always there for you….' But he's gone now.

Dead even, or probably killed because of the war.

Anyway, it doesn't matter, he's gone, her friends are gone and her family is gone forever. Does this mean she's alone? All alone and probably the last Time Lady? She didn't want to be alone. She tried calling for more Time Lords using her telepathic abilities but nothing.

Is this how the universe treats her after everything she had done? All the Pain and Loneliness...

-8-

The Doctor stood in the console room, now all alone. Well he's still travelling with his companions, Amy and Rory are asleep right now but…..what else is there to do? He promised himself not to go off have extra adventures after he talk with Amy about he treated her like she's an on and off switch…which they never are.

There's nothing to do here…..

He would love them if humans didn't need that much sleep but what the hell was he supposed to do in the next 8 hours?! He then decided to fix some broken parts or probably tinker the console….and then break it.

He pulls out a big mallet and smashes the Tardis, and then he'll fix it like he always do. It would be nice if someone was here to watch him fix things and then tell stories of his adventures and he swore he caught the Ponds being bored of his ramble…

Well…..There was _her_.

The Doctor could feel his heart twist painfully of that thought. He hadn't thought of _her_ much but often or….well, rather everytime he fixed his Tardis and break it, he _always_ thought of _her_. Ohh, how much he missed her so much…He never thought of anyone but only _her_, the _only_ woman he had ever loves and until now….he still loves her.

He tries to push that thought away because it hurts, it hurts so much. She's gone and she's dead, and he will never see her again. But there was hope, hope that she's still out there, alive and waiting for him to come and rescue him.

She always knew he'll come for her and he always protected her, but now….he broke his promise and she was long gone. She trusted him and always knew he'll protect her but…it was too late, he didn't keep her safe in his arms.

Why did he even continue travelling?

Then he remembered back on Gallifrey…

-8-

_Theta stared at the twin suns. It was a nice suns and beautiful even but she's more beautiful. Theta turned around and saw her, the woman he only loves was walking towards him and giving him a small wave._

_She's wearing a sun dress and colour yellow like a shining sun, and saw a smile on her face._

_She stopped in front of him, smiling. "Hello Theta." She greeted him._

"_Hello."_

_She looked down at his hands and saw his right knuckles is bleeding, her eyes widen, "Oh my God! What happened Theta?" she gasped as she reached for his hand, and could see some blood in it._

"_I was in a fight." Theta whispered._

_She sighed, "You shouldn't done that, Theta. It's not nice to fight, and I don't like fighting and especially you getting hurt."_

"_I know."_

_She looked at his eyes for a moment, "Theta…."_

"_Just please go."_

"_But-"_

"_Go." He said firmly._

_She nodded but before she leaves, she looks at him with a concern look, "You shouldn't be alone you know." She whispered before leaving him alone with his thoughts. Theta thought of the person he rather be with and it's her, and always will be. But why does she have to leave him…._

-8-

The Doctor opened his eyes, looking around at the room and could see that he is alone, for now. But he really is, Why do you think he's called the Lonely God? How can he keep his promise when he's truly alone and no other Time Lords left…


	2. The Doctor's Crush Part 1

**NOTE 1:** I want to thank **Violet Velocity**, who edited and fixed my horrible grammar.

**NOTE 2:** The summary of the story changed again, please check the Prologue.

**NOTE 3:** I'm back for this fanfic after spending all week studying for my test and I bet I got like 97% grade in math! Sorry for deleting this chapter, I wanted all of you to be aware that this chapter is edited by Violet Velocity who is wonderful ;) PS - I am so excited for the 50th anniversary although I am a bit anxious because I wanted to finish all my stories before 50th Anniversary premieres. Tomorrow is the 50th but since I am from another country, I will have to wait until Sunday, November 24 just to watch it :(

* * *

Chapter 1: The Doctor's Crush Part 1

The Doctor walked around the console, telling the tales of his adventures to Rory who's sitting in the captain's chair, "Then we discovered it wasn't the robot king after all, it was the real one. Fortunately, I was able to re-attach the head…" The Doctor laughed a bit at his tales.

Rory was stuck listening to the Doctor's adventure, which he didn't much believed in it. Rory glanced at the stairs and could see Amy walking down them, "Do you believe any of this stuff?" he asked her.

"I was there." Amy said, walking past him and heading underneath the console.

Rory watched his wife go and he knew this was about the Doctor. She kept worrying every time and everyday, which he can't blame her at all.

"Oh, it's the warning lights," The Doctor whined in annoyance, "I'm getting rid of those, they never stop!" The Doctor said as he slapped the console, but he could still hear the warning lights so he tried to kick it which hurts, of course.

Rory glanced at Amy before catching up with her as she heads down another set of stairs, he knew what this is about. This is about the Doctor, "Hey. You're still thinking about it, aren't you?" he whispered to her so the Doctor won't hear them.

"Shhh! We saw him die!" Amy whispered, still thinking about Lake Silencio.

She couldn't help but think of it! The Doctor dies in the future and they'll be watching, or…watched since it happened to them already. She couldn't understand why the Doctor would invite the two to watch his death. It's like he's tired of traveling and giving it up, it's like…..he's heartbroken and Amy could guess it probably had something to do with love…

"Yeah, 200 years in the future," Rory snapped Amy's thoughts.

"Yes, but it's still going to happen."

They could hear a knocking on the Tardis door. The Doctor whirled around to the door, wondering who's knocking. Amy and Rory joined him by the console, staring at the door. "What was that?" Amy asked.

"The door. It knocked." The Doctor said, slowly walking towards the door, wondering who's knocking.

"Right….." Rory said, unsure about this too, "We are in deep space."

"Very, very deep." The Doctor added, glancing at him before turning to the door and hearing the knocking sounds again, "And somebody's knocking." He said to them before turning to the door, slowly opening it and then he smiling. He could see a small white box floating in front of him. He obviously recognized it, "Oh, come here. Come here, you scrumptious little beauty!" He smiled.

The Doctor reached out his hands to grab the box but it whizzed by and into the Tardis. The Doctor turned back and could see the white box zooms back and hit him in the chest which made him fall to the floor but he managed to grab it.

"A box?!" Rory frowned, looking confused.

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy asked.

The Doctor stood up quickly, holding the white box with a big smile on his face, "I've got mail!" The Doctor smiled at the box, really excited! He recognized it obviously, it's a mail…from the Time Lords! Could that mean…..could it be _her_? Ohh, he would be happy forever if it's _her_.

He walked back to the console, "Time Lord emergency messaging system. In an emergency, we'd wrap up thoughts in psychic containers and send them through time and space. Anyway, there's a Time Lord out there, and it's one of the good ones!" he exclaimed happily that there is actually a Time Lord that is alive meaning he's not alone! He glanced at the box and could see it's not _her_, what a shame but at least it's his people still.

"You said there were no other Time Lords left," Rory said.

"There are no Time Lords left in the universe, but the universe isn't where we're going!" The Doctor said as he threw the white box to Amy who caught it and could see a picture of a snake in it, "See that snake? The mark of the Corsair. Fantastic bloke. He had that snake as a tattoo in every regeneration. Didn't feel like himself without the tattoo. Or herself, a couple of times. Ooh, she was a bad girl!" The Doctor cried as he pulled the final lever which made the console started to spark and the whole room shake.

It may not be _her_, but it's his people and he'll help.

They held onto the console, "What's happening?!" Rory asked.

"We're leaving the universe!" The Doctor cried happily.

"How can you leave the universe?" Amy shouted.

"With enormous difficulty! Right now I'm burning up TARDIS rooms to give us some welly. Goodbye, swimming pool, goodbye scullery, sayonara, squash court seven!" He muttered at the end, as the TARDIS left the universe and headed for the source of the message: a small planet with a slightly green glow, looking rotten and dirty.

The Tardis stopped with a jolt. The Doctor, Amy and Rory looked at each other, "OK. OK. Where are we?" Amy asked.

"Outside the universe, where we've never, ever been," The Doctor breathed.

And then the power winded down and the whole control lights dimmed, "Is that supposed to be happening?" Rory asked, looking at the darkness around him.

The Doctor frowned, as he tried to get the power back, "It's the power. It's draining. Everything's draining! But it can't. That's... That's impossible."

"What is that?"

"It's as if the matrix, the soul of the TARDIS, has just vanished. Where would it go?" The Doctor wondered.

-8-

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and could see that around him was a dump that was cluttered with rusting spaceships of various sizes. He stepped outside with Amy, Rory following behind him. The three begin to look around.

"So what kind of trouble's your friend in?" Amy asked, looking above her, seeing a broken giant ship with a large sail protruding from its bow.

"He was in a bind, a bit of a pickle, sort of distressed." The Doctor said, looking around. He hoped it's her but he's actually happy on the inside to see his people again. He hasn't seen them before he regenerated into this incarnation of himself. But anyway, he could pray that maybe it's not just Corsair who's alive but _her_.

"Aw, you can't just say you don't know." Amy popped through the Doctor's thoughts.

"But what is this?" Rory asked, eyeing the junk. "The scrap yard at the end of the universe?"

"Not end of, outside of," the Doctor muttered before putting an arm around Rory's shoulder since he had to explain to his companions what all of this was.

"How we can we be outside the universe?" Rory asked, "The universe is everything."

"Imagine a great big soap bubble with one of those tiny little bubbles on the outside," the Doctor told him, trying to explain to him about the outside universe since he had never been to one, but he did go to another universe.

"OK." Rory nodded, imagining a great big soap bubble with one of those tiny bubbles on the outside.

"Well, it's nothing like that," the Doctor waved off which made Rory rolled his eyes at annoyance. The Doctor placed his hand on his TARDIS and could see that there was no power, "Completely drained, look at her."

"So we're in a tiny bubble universe, sticking to the side of the bigger bubble universe?" Amy frowned, trying to understand. She stood by a broken washing machine and held a wooden spoon.

"Yeah." The Doctor said and then he quickly corrected himself, "No. But if it helps, yes. This place is full of rift energy. She'll probably refuel just by being here." He turned away from the TARDIS, "Now this place, what do we think, eh?" he said as he threw dirt into the air, "Gravity's almost earth-normal, air's breathable, but it smells like..." The Doctor tried to look for a word to describe this place as he jumped into some kind of bath tub.

"Armpits?" Amy suggested.

"Armpits." The Doctor agreed.

"Where did this stuff come from?" Rory asked, eyeing some junk. It was hanging in front of his face and emulating an odor worse than armpit.

"There's a rift. Now and then, stuff gets sucked through it. Not a bubble, a plughole. The universe has a plughole and we've fallen down it." The Doctor explained, stepping out of the bath tub._ She_ could have it explained better than me, the Doctor thought.

"Thief! Thief! You're my thief!"

The Doctor and his friends turned and could see a woman wearing Victorian clothes, running towards the Doctor with Auntie and Uncle walking behind her.

"She's dangerous! Guard yourselves!" Auntie warned the Doctor and his friends as they watched Idris run up to the Doctor.

"Look at you! Goodbye!" Idris said and then she quickly shook her head realizing her mistake, "No, not goodbye, what's the other one? Oh do you know what's better than words?!" She asked the Doctor and then she suddenly pulled him into a kiss which the Doctor tried to push away.

Amy and Rory's eyes widened until Idris pulled the kiss back, "No, no, that's not right. You're already taken." She muttered. The Doctor could only wipe his lips and fix his hair, not sure how to react to this woman. Besides, there is only one woman he would ever kiss and that's _her._

The Doctor kissed lots of women, yes, but he never wanted to kiss them. If he had to choose only one person to kiss that would be _her_. He never liked kissing anyone and he still doesn't now. He remembered Rose did try to kiss him but he of course pulled away and plus…he hurt her feelings when he told her he didn't have any sort of spark towards her. Because, there was no other person he would kiss other than _her_. He would rather kiss _her_ forever than any woman he ever and never met such as Amy or River.

He didn't like people taking romantic interest of him and he'll always tell them the same thing: he only loves one woman and it's always been _her._

-8-

_The Doctor looked at the Beast in front of him, laughing and roaring at him. The Doctor spoke up, "Except that implies - in this big grand scheme of Gods and Devils - that she's just a victim. But I've seen a lot of this universe. I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demi gods and would-be gods - out of all that - out of that whole pantheon - if I believe in one thing... just one thing..." he said and growing passion, "I believe in HER."_

-8-

The Doctor never spoke _her _name. Of course, he didn't know _her_ real one but he never spoke it after the Last Great Time War. After he lost his people, he never spoke _her_ name and not even a word about it. He always called the woman '_her_' or '_she_' instead. His old companions of course asked who is '_her_' but he never answered.

It hurts too much to say it, to say _her_ name, but he swore to himself that he would say _her _name when he saw _her _again. His hopes grow every day that when he finds _her_, no IF just when. He knew he would see _her_ again, younger or older.

"Welcome, strangers, lovely. Sorry about the mad person." Uncle interrupted the Doctor's thoughts.

The Doctor shook those thoughts out of his head, but not pushing them all the way away since he knew he would think of _her_ again later. After pulling himself out of his dazed daydreaming, he remembered that the crazy woman had just kissed him, "Why am I a thief? What have I stolen?" The Doctor asked Idris. Even though she seems crazy but sometimes the crazy ones are always right.

"Me. You're going to steal me. No, you have stole me. You are stealing me. Tenses are difficult, aren't they?" Idris said. The Doctor frowned at her words, unsure about this woman.

"Oh, we are sorry, my dove. She's off her head. They call me Auntie." Auntie introduced herself as she shakes the Doctor's hand. Idris walked over to Amy, examining her ginger hair. Amy stood still, unsure what to do. Idris eventually walked away from them.

"I'm Uncle. I'm everybody's uncle." Uncle introduced himself as he patted the Doctor on his cheek, then he could see Idris walking closer to the Doctor, curiously, "Just keep back from this one, she bites!" He warned the Doctor, motioning Idris.

"Do I?" Idris asked herself, "Excellent." She said before she bites the Doctor's neck.

"Ow! No, ow, ow!" The Doctor cried in pain, not liking this mad woman. She's even madder and probably more mad than him. Amy and Rory's eyes widen as they pulled Idris away, the Doctor rubbing his neck.

"Oh, biting's excellent!" Idris exclaimed happily, "It's like kissing, only there's a winner!"

"Sorry. She's doolally." Uncle said.

"No, I'm not doolally. I'm... I'm..." Idris tried to find the right word as the Doctor came closer to her, with his hands on his hips, waiting for her to say it. "It's on the tip of my tongue. I've just had a new idea about biting. Come here, you!" Idris smiled as she chases after the Doctor who started to run away from her.

"Idris, no, no!" Auntie called after her. The Doctor stood behind Amy and Rory who were now protecting him from Idris.

Idris didn't make a move towards him since the Williams were standing in front of him, "Oh, but now you're angry. No, you're not. You will be angry but you'll be happy," Idris said before frowning, "The little boxes will make you angry and she will explode."

"Sorry? She will what?" The Doctor asked, stepping in front of Rory and Amy, looking at Idris curiously, "She?" he asked. He always hoped and questioned whenever people told him that they either found a woman they thought he knew. He always asked and sometimes demanded 'Who. Is. She?' and he couldn't help but hope it's _her_.

Idris laughed, "Your chin is hilarious!" she said as she pinches the Doctor's chin before looking at Rory, "It means the smell of dust after rain." She said suddenly. Nobody expected her to say that and none of them knew what she meant. Dust? Rain?

"What does?" Rory asked.

"Petrichor."

Rory frowned, "But I didn't ask."

"Not yet. But you will."

"No, Idris, I think you should have a rest." Auntie said, walking over to her, placing her hand on her back. The Doctor looked at her, not sure about this woman.

"Yes, yes, good idea! I'll just see if there's an off switch." She said before fainting, Rory and the Doctor were able to catch her before she hit the ground. They set her down into the nearest chair.

"Is that it? She's dead now. So sad." Uncle said.

Rory checked her pulse, "No, She's still breathing."

"Nephew, take Idris to a place where she can not bite people." Uncle told the Ood.

The Doctor turned around and could see the Ood in front of him. Ohh he hadn't seen the Ood since he had regenerated into this man. "Oh, hello!" He greeted the Ood, with a smile on his face. He's sure _she_ would have loved this.

Amy and Rory turned around and could see an Ood, they both look alarmed, "Doctor, what is that?" Amy asked, gesturing at the Ood's general direction.

"It's all right." The Doctor assured her, even though some Oods are dangerous and almost tried to kill him. This Ood didn't seem to be bad or anything, all he could see in this Ood is piercing green eyes, "It's an Ood! Oods are good, love an Ood." He walked over to the Ood. Rory made some weird hand gestures which Amy laughed at.

"Hello, Ood. Can't you talk?" The Doctor asked the Ood and then he could see the translator happened to be broken, "Oh, I see, it's damaged. May I?" The Ood nodded and the Doctor opened the translator, "It might be on the wrong frequency." He muttered as he started to fix the Ood's translator.

"Nephew was broken when he came here. Why, he was half dead. House repaired him. House repaired all of us." Auntie said.

The Doctor then finished Nephew's translator and they could hear a message comes over it, and could hear garbled messages.

'If you are receiving this message, please help me. Send a signal to the High Council of the Time Lords on Gallifrey. Help! I'm still alive! I don't know where I am. I'm on some rock-like planet.'

'Please Help me!' she cried.

Nephew switched off the translator. The Doctor had a shocked expression on his face. After hearing those cries and messages, he knew those messages belonged to Time Lords, his people. But that's not what really caught his attention the most – it was _her_. Did he just heard _her _voice? Is _she_ still alive?

"What was that? Was that him?" Rory asked, pointing at Nephew.

"No, no, it's picking up something else. But that's... That's not possible. That's..." He breathed in shock, thinking that there was actually more than one Time Lord and _her_, he turned to Auntie and Uncle, "Who else is here? Tell me. Show me! Show me!" he demanded, wanting know if maybe a Time Lady happened to be here.

"Just what you see. It's just the four of us," Auntie said gesturing to herself, Idris, Uncle and Nephew, "and the House." She added, then she turned to Nephew, "Nephew, will you take Idris somewhere safe where she can't hurt anybody?"

Nephew nodded before picking up Idris and taking her away.

"The House? What's the House?" The Doctor asked them, with a look of disbelief on his face, determined that there was more than four people here.

"House is all around you, my sweets. You are standing on him," Auntie answered happily, pointing. House was where they're standing on. Uncle jumped up and down on the ground, "This is the House. This world. Would you like to meet him?"

"Meet him?!" Rory said, not believing one word.

"I'd love to," The Doctor held a finger at him, still looking at Auntie. Even if these people are crazy, they all have unsuspecting ways to surprise the Doctor. But now all he wants was to find another one of his people, a Time Lord.

"This way. Come, please. Come." Uncle said as he and Auntie headed back inside, expecting the Doctor and his friends to follow him.

The Doctor and his friends still stood where they were. The Doctor looked like he needed to process this and think all about of it. Amy spoke up, "What's wrong? What were those voices?" she asked the Doctor.

"Time Lords." The Doctor answered, "It's not just the Corsair. Somewhere close by there are lots and lots of... Time Lords and…it could be _her_," He said before walking off after Auntie and Uncle.

"Her? What do you mean her?" Amy asked as she and Rory follows him following Auntie and Uncle.


End file.
